The Snow Queen
For the character, see Ingrid. "The Snow Queen" is the 73rd episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Emma captures the Snow Queen and interrogates her at the sheriff's station, but the latter uses her prior knowledge of Emma to try and persuade her into thinking that they are more alike than she could possibly imagine. Regina and Robin Hood's relationship grows increasingly complex as they struggle to find a way to save his dying wife, Emma begins to see what she missed out on by not growing up and being a family with Snow and Charming when she sees how involved Mary Margaret is in baby Neal's life, and Henry begins his after school job in Gold's shop while trying to help Regina find a clue to the identity of the author of the storybook. Meanwhile, in Arendelle of the past, we learn about the origin of the Snow Queen and her familial connection to Elsa and Anna, as we see her discover her spectacular yet deadly ice powers. Plot 'Teaser' In Arendelle of the past, two young girls, Gerda and Helga are running through an open field as they play with a kite. They call out for their sister, Ingrid, who is lagging behind them. She soon reaches the others and the trio hold hands as they run together, giggling. Eventually the kite lands in a tree, so they pull it down, "It's ruined" a disappointed Ingrid says as she looks at the tears in it. "No it's not" Gerda says as she takes the ribbon from the kite and claims its beautiful and would look lovely in her hair. Helga takes the ribbon and claims it'd look best in hers, but Ingrid takes it too and states that she should have it because she's the oldest. "So?" Gerda shrugs, "So one day I shall be queen, and this is befitting a queen" Ingrid replies as she plays around with the ribbon. "I see you found my kite" a male voice calls out behind the girls, causing them to turn. They see a poor looking man emerge from behind a tree and Gerda carries the kite to him, innocently claiming to have found it in the condition its in. Seeing through the lie, he laughs and assures her that its all right because it wasn't worth much, "And besides, I've got my eyes on a much bigger prize. Such pretty royal princess will fetch an equally pretty royal penny" he says as he viciously grabs Gerda, holding her in his arms. Helga runs to her sisters aid, but ends up being grabbed by him to. "Let my sisters go!" Ingrid yells as she runs towards the man. However, he kicks her into the air, causing ice magic to spurt out of her hands and hit the tree nearby. The shocked man releases his grip of the two girls and they run to safety, yelling that Ingrid is a monster before a heavy branch falls and crushes him to death. A confused Helga asks what's going on, but a terrified and equally confused Ingrid tells her sisters to back away. Helga comfortingly holds Ingrisd's hand, and once realising it's safe, she nods at Gerda, who does the same. "You saved us" Gerda smiles. However, Ingrid pays no attention to this and states the man called her a monster; Helga simply points out that he tried to take them so he's the monster. Ingrid tells them to look at what she did to him, but Helga assures her she had no choice. Ingrid cries that she had no control over it and she begins panicking if it happens again or people find out once she's queen. Helga states that it can be their secret and they can help her control it. "You'll help me?" a scared Ingrid asks. Gerda tells her oldest sister that they'll never look at her as a monster. Helga then picks up the ribbon from the kite and splits it into three, explaining its their sisterly pact that means they'll be there for each other. "We will never be alone" Gerda smiles, cuddling her ribbon. Ingrid looks down at her ribbon and then up into the sky, relieved at the support she's getting. In the present, in Storybrooke, the Snow Queen is looking up into the sky, at the clock tower above the library. She looks up at it for a moment before finally making her way inside. Once inside, she makes her way up to the clock tower via the lift using her magic, and once inside the clock tower she makes her way up a set of stairs towards the very top, directly behind the clock. With a wave of her hand, numerous snowflakes appear in front of her and they take the shape of the large white mirror Belle once looked in and seemingly saw a dark side of herself in. Once it's complete, the Snow Queen stares into it and smiles, ready for the next step of her plans to begin. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' In Regina's vault, the ex-mayor takes a book from a shelf and begins reading through it when Robin Hood enters. After he says hello, Regina reminds him that she told him it's best to stay away as the only way Marian will live is with a kiss of true love. Robin says he knows so Regina angrily asks why he's here. A lost looking Robin states his mind was in the forest but his heart brought him here. "Robin..." she says sympathetically, "You have to save her". Robin asks if that's because its the right thing to do, but she points out that Marian is his wife and seeing him talk about his conflicted heart is torture. He apologises but tells her he can't just fall back in love with Marian, especially when Regina's in his life, "Which is why I can't be in your life!" she tells him sternly. A frustrated Robin says she's right, but adds that he doesn't know what to do. "You need to forget about me and start thinking about her" a sad Regina says before walking past him and leaving the vault. A sad and alone Robin sighs. Meanwhile, at the sheriff's station, Emma places a book in front of Elsa and explains that Belle found a spell that might be able to work against the Snow Queen. Elsa is worried that this means killing her, but Emma assures her that it'll neutralise her powers. Elsa looks at the book and wonders if Emma can read it, but the sheriff points out it's Evlish. She reveals that Belle translated it anyway and she hands the ice queen a translated version. Elsa reads out the instructions and then supposes once the Snow Queen loses her powers they'll be able to talk to her and find Anna. Emma asks if Anna has magic, so Elsa reveals she doesn't, pointing out that's maybe why the Snow Queen is so obsessed with Emma. The two girls stand up, ready to practice the spell, but Elsa first asks Emma if anyone in her family has magic. She explains that they don't, so Elsa empathises that it's hard to be looked at differently by them. Emma shrugs that they don't so Elsa tells her she's lucky. The ice queen then passes Emma the candle for the spell and tells her to try it. Emma places her hands on the candle and lights it with her magic. She then blows, causing a long orange flame to approach Elsa's hands, however, before it can reach them it sizzles out. Both girls are disappointed, but Elsa asks to try again. However, Emma says she has to leave because she's babysitting tonight, "Life moves on" a disappointed Elsa says. Emma promises Elsa that they'll find Anna before heading towards the exit. Elsa assures her its fine as she'll stay at the station. Once alone, she turns back to the files. "Goodbye Alex, goodbye Neal, goodbye Phillip, it's time for us to go" Cinderella, Snow and Aurora sing among other mothers with their babies in a support group. They all cheer for the babies and then Ella, the leader of the group, states it wasn't so bad for a first week. She then turns to the mothers and explains next week they'll be doing more songs so she burned them a CD. A confused Aurora asks what a CD is so Snow explains that it's like a music box and there's one under the TV here at Granny's, however, Aurora refuses to touch the "devil box". Emma enters the room and a disappointed Snow points out that she missed the goodbye song, "I got the jist of it from the title" she replies. She then asks if he little brother is ready, so Snow goes through all his things, handing her a milk bottle. "He sure has a lot of stuff" Emma comments before Ella greets her with a hug. Emma calls Ella the baby whisperer, but she humbly says that she just took to it, noting to Snow and Aurora that if they want their children to sleep all they have to do is say he'll turn into a pumpkin at midnight. Emma asks if Ella gives tips now, but the young mother points out that it's like having a support group as being a first time mother isn't easy. "First time mother..." Emma says turning to Snow, who points out that she obviously isn't a first time mother. Emma shrugs that she kind of is as she's never raised a baby before and it must be exciting to be going through it all. Once she's finished talking, Snow, Aurora and Ella stare with shock at the milk bottle in Emma's hand, which is bubbling and glowing magically. Once Emma notices it the glow and bubbling stops and she points out that she's been practising magic to stop the Snow Queen so she must still be a little revved up. All the mother's seem nervous to have their babies so close to Emma. She awkwardly laughs off the situation and holds out her hands to hold Neal, but Snow protectively turns away, uncomfortable with Emma holding him. A look of hurt comes across Emma's face, but it doesn't last long as she gets a phone call. She answers and it's Charming, who explains that they found a frozen trail heading up the clock tower. Emma realises that it's the Snow Queen and tells him she'll be there shortly. Once she hangs up, she tells Snow she'll have to take a rain check on babysitting. Snow simply gives an uncomfortable look and Emma leaves. 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the kite flown by Ingrid, Helga and Gerda as children, amidst a snowstorm. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on September 13, 2014.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the episode. Promo 407 01.png Promo 407 02.png Promo 407 03.png Promo 407 04.png Promo 407 05.png Promo 407 06.png Promo 407 07.png Promo 407 08.png Promo 407 09.png Promo 407 10.png Promo 407 11.png BTS 407 01.png BTS 407 02.png BTS 407 03.png BTS 407 04.png BTS 407 05.png BTS 407 06.png BTS 407 07.png BTS 407 08.png BTS 407 09.png BTS 407 10.png BTS 407 11.png BTS 407 12.png BTS 407 13.png BTS 407 14.png BTS 407 15.png BTS 407 16.png BTS 407 17.png BTS 407 18.png BTS 407 19.png BTS 407 20.png BTS 407 21.png BTS 407 22.png BTS 407 23.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Ingrid-centric